


The Smoke's Gonna Spell My Name

by Leslie_Knope



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: Dex arches up off the bed with an anguished groan, staring down in dismay at Nursey—more specifically Nursey’shand, which is wrapped around the base of his dick like a vise and has just stopped him from coming for what feels like the tenth time in as many minutes.“Fuck you, man.” The words would probably have more bite if he weren’t wheezing and whining like some kind of lovesick fool, but oh well. “Oh my god, you are such an asshole.”





	The Smoke's Gonna Spell My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? (I'm not sorry.) 
> 
> Please enjoy this PWP with little hints of dom/sub, NurseyDex style (aka, a lot of chirping and fluff). 
> 
> The title is from Fire by Louis the Child ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIrlVwxziFE), [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/4g64deYSvQZ4w9uGpYz2sL)) because I can imagine it as a song on Nursey’s sex playlist.

Dex arches up off the bed with an anguished groan, staring down in dismay at Nursey—more specifically Nursey’s _hand_ , which is wrapped around the base of his dick like a vise and has just stopped him from coming for what feels like the tenth time in as many minutes.

“Fuck you, man.” The words would probably have more bite if he weren’t wheezing and whining like some kind of lovesick fool, but oh well. “Oh my god, you are such an asshole.”

Nursey grins—he has a weird conditioned response to being called an asshole—and slides his hand down to Dex’s inner thigh, slow enough to make him shiver. He traces the freckles there, the touch just shy of ticklish, and Dex sucks in a breath. He feels a little bit powerless right now, with Nursey straddling him and his hands above his head, but he figures that’s pretty much the point. He’s not sure yet how he feels about actually being tied up, but turns out that when Nursey asks, he’s more than happy to tuck his wrists above his head, under the pillow.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Dex fists his hands in the pillow and shakes his head. He knows that if he asked, Nursey would stop—well, the opposite of _stop_ , actually, he’d jerk Dex off hard and fast until he came. But he’s okay at the moment, still in the happy space where it still feels good and not yet annoyingly, frustratingly terrible.

Nursey’s hand has moved from Dex’s thigh up to his chest, but his skin is so sensitized that he might as well still be touching his dick. Especially when he dips down and adds his mouth, kissing across Dex’s chest and leaving little bites that ensure they’ll both get chirped to death in the locker room tomorrow. His stubble scrapes right across Dex’s nipple, and the noise that comes out of Dex’s mouth is one that he’s pretty sure he’s never made before.

Nursey huffs out a little laugh, but Dex forgets about it as soon as Nursey’s mouth starts heading southward again. He’s got one hand braced on Dex’s abs, the other on his hip, and Nursey’s just _staring_ down at him, his lip caught between his teeth. Normally such intense scrutiny would make Dex flush and squirm, but all he can think about now is how to convince Nursey to actually let him come. Too bad his brain is mostly a muddled mess right now.

Nursey’s hand inches over, torturously slowly—he knows exactly what he’s doing, that fucker—as Dex holds his breath, everything drawn up tight. Then it’s finally there, curling around his dick and flipping a switch in Dex’s body so that he’s instantly right on the edge again.

He groans, long and low, when Nursey squeezes. One, two, three, four gloriously long, firm strokes, then right when he’s just about there, Nursey’s hand is gone again and Dex wants to _cry_.

He’s squirming and babbling something, he’s pretty sure, but Nursey’s just grinning at him. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Dex frowns at him and tries to rearrange his scrambled thoughts into actual words. “You are the worst.” It’s a pretty weak chirp, as far as chirps go, but sue him, he’s a little incapacitated right now.

“You like it, don’t lie.” Dex does, he fucking loves it, actually, but he’s not going to give Nursey the satisfaction of saying that quite yet. It’s not anything he doesn’t already know, anyway. “I could stare at you like this all day.”

Dex gulps.

Nursey’s hand is back on him, though it’s sadly nowhere near where Dex really needs it. He’s drawing random patterns on Dex’s stomach, easily sliding over and around the bumps of his abs. Everything is slick with lube and sweat and spit and pre-come, and it should be gross, honestly, but it’s somehow _really_ not.

Dex sucks his lower lip between his teeth, watching Nursey’s hand drift down toward his hip again. He skirts the whole groin area, though, and then leaves Dex’s body all together to take his own dick in his hand.

Dex deflates, exhaling, and he tries to funnel all of his sexual frustration into a really good glare. “I hate you so much,” he promises, but Nursey just laughs.

“Your dick doesn’t hate me.”

“Right now it does,” he mutters.

Nursey’s jerking himself off, luxuriously slow, and Dex needs to think up of something _really_ good to get him back for this. But he’ll worry about that as soon as he has feelings in all his extremities again.

Dex can’t exactly complain about the view, though, because Nursey looks really fucking good towering over him, with that broad, fond smile on his face. His eyes drift down, taking in Nursey’s wide shoulders, the strong planes of his chest, his sculpted arms, the sharp cuts of his hips.

Then Dex makes the mistake of dropping his eyes to Nursey’s dick, which is a painful reminder that Dex is operating on a hair trigger right now, and one of Nursey’s heavy-lidded looks just might send him right over the edge.

He slams his eyes shut instead and digs his fingernails into his palms, trying to focus on that slight spark of pain instead of the torturously tense feeling in his groin.

“Open your eyes.” Nursey’s voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper, and Dex grimaces.

“I can’t, I’ll come.”

Nursey’s breath hitches at that, and his whine makes Dex’s dick twitch. “Oh, fuck. Do you—do you really think you could come without me touching you?”

“I don’t wanna find out,” he admits. Maybe someday, but not right now.

Dex feels safer after he takes a few careful, deep breaths—like he won’t blow his load if Nursey just glances at him—and hesitantly opens his eyes again. Nursey looks wrecked now, far less in control than he did before, and Dex licks his lips, his eyes brightening when Nursey’s gaze darts down to his mouth. Maybe he can get some power back, after all.

“I bet you wish I were sucking you off, don’t you.” He tries to keep his voice as conversational as possible because he knows Nursey likes that, just like when Dex leans over and whispers something into his ear in his public and Nursey practically melts into the floor.

“Yeah,” Nursey says dumbly, his voice shaking just a little bit. His stance widens a little, like he’s having trouble keeping his balance.

“I would, too, you know I would. I’d get down on my knees right now, suck you down, let you come in my mouth. But, y’know, I’m a little—” Dex jerks his head, lifts his gaze briefly up to his hands, innocently laced together under the pillow. “Indisposed right now. Because you asked.”

Nursey doesn’t speak, but his hand speeding up says plenty. He’s breathing harder now, puffing out harsh pants, and Dex can spot the corded muscles of his thigh quivering a bit.

“Are you close?”

It’s a rhetorical question, obviously—they’ve been together for a while, and Dex knows Nursey’s signs of impending orgasm as well as his own—but Nursey nods anyway.

“Yeah, I—fuck.”

“Yeah, what?”

Nursey whines, and he hunches over a bit more, his free hand scrambling for purchase against Dex’s thigh. “Yeah, I—I really wanna come.”

“I can’t imagine what that feels like,” he says dryly, and Nursey lets out some sort of strangled laugh-whimper thing.

“Fuck, babe, c’mon.”

“C’mon, what? I’m not stopping you from doing anything. Because I’m the nice one,” he adds. “Unlike you.”

“You—you like when I’m not nice.” The words are halting, and it’s clearly an effort for Nursey to say anything at all.

“Sometimes,” Dex allows. “But you like it when _I’m_ nice, though, don’t you?” The look he gets in response to that is fairly helpless, and Dex has to clench his fists in the pillow again to stop from reaching out. “I could probably come from just looking at you, you know, you look so good.”

“ _Dex_.” That’s a whine, and Dex grins.

“Are you close? Where are you gonna come?” Nursey opens his mouth in response, but nothing comes out. His eyes are glazed over, his chest sheening with sweat, and Dex knows he doesn’t have much longer. “Are you gonna come on me? Come on, do it.”

Nursey can’t actually come on command—though that would be cool, Dex can admit—but he usually likes to hear the words anyway.

“C’mon, babe,” he says again, realizing that Nursey is far beyond words. He jerks his chin down at his own torso. “Come all over me.”

Nursey’s hand is basically a blur now, and maybe 30 seconds later he curls over with a cry, spilling all over Dex’s abs and his poor, very hard dick.

He catches himself on both hands and pants right in Dex’s ear. The wash of hot, raspy breaths makes him shiver, and he has to clench his fists again. Dex tries to respect the afterglow, he really does, but Nursey’s come is literally dripping off of Dex’s dick right now, and he’s going to die if he doesn’t get to come.

“Fuck, come on.” Dex hitches his hips up, jarring Nursey, and gnaws on his lower lip once Nursey’s gaze snaps to his. “Please.”

He’s not sure why he said that. Begging isn’t really a thing that they do, but with the way Nursey’s eyes just sharpened on him, it might be now.

“What was that?”

“I said _please_.”

“Did you just beg me?”

“I will, I’ll do whatever you want if you just _let me come_.”

Nursey nearly kisses the words out of his mouth, lush and deep and a little sloppy, and Dex arches up against him as best he can. He wants nothing more to wrap his arms around Nursey’s neck, dig his fingers into his hair, but he settles for kissing him harder, making Nursey whine when he nibbles on his lower lip.

Dex thrusts up on auto-pilot, but Nursey’s positioned himself so that Dex can’t rub himself off on his abs. Which is a shame.

“What do you want?” he whispers, trailing his nose along Dex’s cheek.

“Literally anything.” That comes out sounding a little too honest, but whatever. Dex is afraid Nursey’s going to move away again, so without use of his arms, he hooks a leg over the back of Nursey’s thigh instead.

“Sneaky,” he murmurs, and Dex groans.

“C’mon, please. I’m dying here.”

“But you look so pretty.”

Dex bites his lip again in retaliation, but then Nursey slumps to the side a little, holding himself up over Dex on one elbow while the other hand mercifully wraps around his dick again. This pace is ruthless, no teasing this time, and after about 10 hard strokes, Dex comes for what feels like an eternity, letting loose an actual full-volume shout—sorry, Chowder—and adding to the mess on his own stomach.

It’s _relief_ more than anything, spreading through his bones, and Dex slumps back against the bed with a deep, shuddering gasp. Nursey presses their mouths together, fierce and tender at the same time, but Dex is way too out of it to do anything but lay there and take it.

“Fuck, you were so good, that was so good,” Nursey mumbles in between kisses.

After several minutes, after Dex regains his breath and can actually kiss back, Nursey levers himself up to his knees and reaches up under Dex’s pillow, tangling their fingers together and bringing Dex’s hands down.

“You okay?”

Dex nods after a second and wets his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“K, I’ll be right back.”

Nursey scrambles off the bed, stumbling a little on shaky legs, and ducks into the bathroom for a second before emerging with a washcloth in his hands.

A rustling outside the room causes both of them to turn their heads, then a sloppily-folded piece of paper slides under their door.

Nursey bends to pick it up. “We’ve been fined,” he reports. “The list of infractions is long.”

Dex hums lazily and lets his eyes fall shut, way too blissed out to care about any of that shit. “You’re paying it. ‘S your fault.”

“You started this, actually.”

“I did not. I was just doing my homework in peace, then all of a sudden you were in my lap, kissing me and begging me to have sex.”

“Okay, first of all, I wasn’t _begging,_ ” Nursey declares, but Dex makes a disbelieving noise, his eyes still closed. “And second…you weren’t wearing a shirt, so what else was I supposed to do?”

“Yeah, that’s still your fault.”

Nursey huffs, but his hands are gentle when he climbs back onto the bed and starts wiping off Dex’s stomach. He shivers, hard, and Nursey instantly takes it away. “Shit, sorry. Too cold?”

Dex shakes his head and blindly reaches for Nursey’s hand. “Feels good. Just surprised.”

Nursey tosses the washcloth away when he’s done and lies down fully before tugging Dex over toward him. He goes easily, resting his head on Nursey’s shoulder and tangling their legs together.

“Mind if I put on some music?”

“Sure.”

Nursey’s sneaky—he knows that a good, hard orgasm is really the only thing that will keep Dex from complaining about his music choices—but Dex doesn’t really care. He’s pleasantly relaxed, about as _chill_ as he ever gets, and as good as the sex is, this is kind of his favorite part. There’s homework to worry about, as always, and practice tomorrow and the game this weekend, but it all kind of disappears when he and Nursey get to drift in their post-sex haze for a while, murmuring to each other and half-dozing. He’ll deal with real life in an hour or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [leslieknopeismyshiningstar](http://leslieknopeismyshiningstar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
